The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning up a body surface of an aircraft, and more particularly to an apparatus capable of easily cleaning up the aircraft body surface with minimal devices.
An aircraft cleaning apparatus has been known, in which, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 188796/83, a plurality of cleaning devices are disposed in the opposite sides of an aircraft, the body of which is sectioned along a longitudinal axis of the aircraft into a plurality of body sections. Each of cleaning devices is so arranged and disposed as to clean up exclusively the corresponding aircraft body sections.
The known apparatus can improve a cleaning efficiency considerably but suffers from the following problems. Namely, since a plurality of cleaning devices (at least six devices) have to be used for cleaning the respective body sections, a plurality of brushes, power supplies and other equipment are required, so that the cost of the apparatus is increased. In addition, the use of a plurality of cleaning devices requires a complicated operation and control therefor in order to ensure that the aircraft is cleaned up with a high reliability.